1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying device, and more particularly to a conveying device which utilizes the synchronous movement of two elastic extension plates to offer the conveying function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regarding most of the automatic flows, no matter in the fabrication of semiconductor or in the fabrication and burning operation of the optical disc, the conveying step can not be omitted. Conventional conveying devices all utilize a platform which moves along a fixed rail to offer the conveying function. If focusing on the stability, two parallel rails are provided for the movement of the platform. However, the shortcoming of this conveying device is that its rails are positioned on the floor, so the conveying path also must be fixed according to the rails, and the conveying path cannot be changed flexibly.
In addition, when the conveying device is not used, since the rails are positioned on the floor and cannot be disassembled freely, it will cause a spatial obstacle. Consequently, how to solve the abovementioned problems is one objective of making the automatic flow much more progressive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.